


Angels Aren't Just the Toppers

by delphoxdork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/delphoxdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the artwork- I had a lot of fun making it. I also hope you like the little fic that I wrote to go with it, it's not very good (as I'm not very good at writing), but hopefully it helps explain the picture more!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angels Aren't Just the Toppers

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the artwork- I had a lot of fun making it. I also hope you like the little fic that I wrote to go with it, it's not very good (as I'm not very good at writing), but hopefully it helps explain the picture more!!

Dean and Cas were stuck in some small town for Christmas with no way out. There was too much snow outside to go any farther than a couple of miles and Castiel's powers were weak. Lucky for the pair of them, a convenience store isn't too far away. At first, Dean moped around their motel room, doing nothing helpful. He wasn't with Sam, but they had hardly ever celebrated Christmas together anyway. It didn't take long for Dean's mood to sour Castiel's. It was nearly Christmas day when the hunter decided that enough was enough. He told Cas that he had to go to the gas station for a supply run, which wasn't a lie, but Dean just hoped that they had what he needed. After a little searching through the isles, he found some discount Christmas decorations. Bingo!

"Hey Cas, I think I've got just the thing to cheer you up," he called as he walked through the door into the motel room. The angel didn't say anything but instead got up from the couch that he was sitting on to investigate. Dean poured the contents of the shopping bag onto the table. There wasn't much there, but it was better than nothing. 

"What is all of this supposed to be for?" Cas asked, sounding disinterested.

"You know how for Christmas people decorate trees to-"

"Where are we going to find a tree out in this whether?" he interrupted. "You know that I-"

"Well I was kind of thinking we could just decorate your wings instead," Dean said softly. He could see the hesitation and doubt going through the angel's head. "I know your wings are probably sensitive but I thought-"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted again. "I know that you wouldn't be aware of this, but when an angel's power weakens that's not the only thing that deteriorates. My physical form suffers as well,  _including_ my wings."

"Oh, so you can't show them on Earth or...?" Dean trailed off, confused. Of course he didn't know about any of this stuff, most of what he  _did_ know about angels is what Cas has told him.

"No," he said sadly, looking at the ground. "No, I can do that just fine. They're just... they're just ugly, that's what. I have feathers missing and bones showing. I don't want you see that."

"Cas look at me," Dean said in a gentle but stern voice. He did not speak until Castiel's eyes finally met his. "I don't care what your wings look like," he said genuinely. He probably would've said more, but he was never very good with words. He reached up to cup Cas's face with his hand. He hoped that and the one thing he did say showed him how much Dean really did care him, and not his wings.

The angel closed his eyes for a moment and let out a quiet sigh of resignation. Dean didn't miss how he slightly leaned into his touch. After a moment, two large wings appeared behind Castiel. Despite their size, there was a lot missing. It didn't matter though, they still took Dean's breath away. It took him a bit to snap out of it.

"I guess we should get started then," he smiled, letting his arm drop back to his side. Cas gave him a small smile in return, and his own grew a little brighter.

It didn't take too long to put everything on, even though Dean mostly did it by himself. It was too hard for the angel to reach the majority of his wings, but there weren't many decorations to start with. When he was finished, the hunter stood back to look at his handy work. The wings were beautiful to Dean, much more than any Christmas tree with all the ornaments in the world on it. Cas raised his eyebrows in question, wanting to know what he thought.

"Why don't you go take a look for yourself?" Dean asked, motioning towards the full mirror by the bedside. The two walked over to it and Castiel froze. His wings looked a lot better than they had in a while and he wasn't sure if that was because of the ornaments or if it was because Dean  _cared_. He turned around towards the hunter, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dean," he said before reaching up to kiss him.


End file.
